Azog the Defiler
Azog Culture: Orc Rank: Age: Unknow Allegiance: Enemies: Dwarves, all Middle-Earth Status: Cause of Death: Relations: Bolg (Son) Appearance(s): The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies Actor: Manu Bennett Azog was a powerful Orc who claimed rulership over the abandoned dwarvish mines of Moria, during the late Third Age. He became the leader of the [[Goblins|''Goblins]] of '''Moria' and initiated the War of the [[Dwarves|''Dwarves]] and [[Orcs|Orcs]] in TA 2790, by beheading King [[Thrór|Thrór]], who had come to revisit the ruins of the ancient dwarven Kingdom of '''Moria'. At some point he had a son named [[Bolg|''Bolg]]. In the following years, 'Azog' was the common enemy of all 'dwarves, and the war he started had its climax in the Battle of '''Azanulbizar, where he killed Náin, only to be himself slain by Náin's son Dáin, who would later become King of Durin's Folk. His son, Bolg, inherited the reign in Moria and continued it for decades until his death at the Battle of the Five Armies. He stood about 7ft/213cm tall. Azog entered history in the year TA 2790 due to King Thrór's desire to revisit and perhaps restore the lost realm of Khazad-dûm. When Thrór was found in the armories of Khazad-Dum he was brought before Azog being accused of thieving. He tortured Thrór for two days until he was informed of a second dwarf outside of Moria. He decided to kill Thrór after he defied him with the words "These are the Halls of Durin!" He beheaded Thrór and carved his name in Thrór´s head, then threw Thrór's body over the stairs. Azog then called out to Nar, the other dwarf, from the gate, demanding that he deliver a message back to Thrór's people, warning that beggars who dared to enter Moria and attempted thievery would meet a similar fate. Azog then called out that he had killed Thrór, and that he now ruled Moria as king. His name in runes was carved onto the brow of Thrór, forever branding his very name into the hearts of the Dwarves. Nár was barred from retrieving the head of Thrór, and the orcs threw him a small pouch of coins of little worth as a final gesture of scorn. Nár took the pouch, turned, and fled. When he looked back, Orcs had emerged from the Gate and were hacking apart Thrór's body and flinging the pieces as carrion for the ravens. When news of this reached Thrór's heir [[Thráin|''Thráin]], he was greatly angered and mustered a force of 'Dwarves' to seek revenge on 'Azog. So began the War of the ''Dwarves'' and ''Orcs''. The ''dwarves'' hunted'' Azog'', and many battles were fought beneath the earth. After nine years of war, the climactic Battle of '''Azanulbizar was fought before the gates of Moria itself. King Thráin and his son Thorin were in that battle, and it was here that Thorin gained the surname [[Thorin Oakenshield|''Thorin Oakenshield]]. Except for Thrain, the 'dwarves' made no attempt to press their advantage by pursuing the 'orcs' into the mines. They warned 'Thrain' against entering '''Moria'. Dáin had glimpsed Durin's Bane deep within and warned the Dwarves to not attempt entering Moria. Azog's underground realm's population was greatly reduced in the War and his rulership passed under control of his son Bolg for the next 150 years, until he met his end in the Battle of the Five Armies. Behind the scenes